Generally, a cloud print service enables users to print a wide range of digital content available in the web directly from a web connected printer. A large amount of printable digital content is available through a media industry which the cloud print service can leverage. However, existing cloud print service techniques in the media industry do not enable the users to print relevant content. Also in the existing techniques, the web connected printer, being the only device capable of printing such content is not providing a direct solution to enable the users in the media industry to print the relevant content. Therefore, the users playing a favorite media for a first time in a certain level often end up searching for entertainment device control instructions, tips on how to improve media playing skills, coloring pages associated with the media, and a certificate for completing a level.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.